


The Red Chair

by flickawhip



Category: Full Out (Open TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 08:25:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6147622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Massively AU. </p><p>133) Ritual of the Red Chair -Portia Da Costa<br/>'It's a beautiful chair. All gleaming and evocative and wicked looking; an object of desire, more than just a piece of furniture. I shouldn't have bought it. Yet when I saw the chair, I saw Xan in it. I could just imagine her lounging against the leather, enthroned like a sex goddess and ready to dispense retribution, just like one of those vintage disciplinary ladies in the Blue Book….' Xan and Claire have been exploring their wicked fantasies of dominance and discipline after finding a book of vintage BDSM photos. When they see a red chair at an antique shop that would make a perfect prop for their sexy scenarios, Claire can't resist splurging on it — giving Xan another reason to punish her. But her punishment is just the beginning of the erotic rituals featuring the Red Chair…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Chair

Claire knows the second she sees the chair that she has to have it, if only for Xan to use. 

They had been very careful with each other for the longest time but lately they had been challenging each other to do something a little less refined each time. By now they had accepted that Claire was very much Xan's submissive, although she could push Xan sometimes. Where most would see BDSM, they saw only pleasure. 

She had bought it, arranged for it to be delivered, and made her way home. 

She was by the door, with the chair safely tucked into a corner of the room they both used to explore the sensuality of domination and submission, by the time Xan came home. 

Xan had seemed annoyed and, despite the slight curl of fear in her chest, Claire had shown her the chair.


	2. Sensual Punishment

Xan had looked the chair over with quiet amusement, glancing back at Claire, who seemed a little tense. She had smiled, then asked the price. The way Claire faltered had told her everything. It had been expensive, and no doubt purchased on the joint card. 

She had moved slowly to stroke a hand over the leather of the chair, then smiled again. She had not needed to say anything, simply beginning to undress. Claire soon took the hint. 

The two had gazed at one another before Xan sat, pulling Claire down over her knees, sensing the quivering muscles of Claire's stomach and pausing, stroking her hair gently. 

"You can use the safe-word Claire... anytime you need it."

It was a soft reminder, enough to put Claire at ease before she began, her spanking motion firm but not brutal. It may bruise Claire a little, but it would not break the skin. 

After a while, during which Claire had remained perfectly still, although she had choked slightly on sobs, she let the girl up. 

"Come... time for bed."

That had been the first time the Chair was used, but it would not be the last...


End file.
